


Song to the Siren

by darkpriestess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess





	Song to the Siren




End file.
